


My little snake

by penguinmaster



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinmaster/pseuds/penguinmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar comes back from a mission and Sinbad thinks about his little snake<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>First story so please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little snake

Jafar was an assassin he knew this, but no matter how much he knew it always took him bye surprise when he saw the usually clean and hidden blades now covered in crimson red. He knew that when he gave the okay that Jafar would come back like this.  
Eyes cold grey, his usual attire replaced by bagy white pants and long sleeve top with small speckks of blood from his target, face covered in bandages like when he was young to hid his face in case he were see, the long red wires that seem pepermanently collided around his arms and body only visible if you look closely

"The rats has been dealt with" Jafar said in a quiet tone seeing how it was late and didn't what to attract anyone to the kings chambers.

"good job Jafar" I said in an equally hushed tone

And with that he walked out not another word was said both knew it would be discussed in tomorrows meeting. As Sinbad watch Jafar leave silently he couldn't help but think,

"What a beautifully dangerous snake I have in my garden"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END THANKS FOR READING  
.


End file.
